Hidden in the woods
by Silenceandmoods
Summary: what happeneds when Carlisle finds Bella's house empty for three days and finds her crying in the woods
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **This is my first fan fiction. Tell me what you think. Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!

**Bella's Point of View**

I had ran away…just for a little while. Edward had gone on a hunting trip this weekend and Charlie went away on a fishing trip. I have been in the woods near my house for three days now and I had to go back. Edward would be going home tonight and so would Charlie. I left him a note saying I went to Port Angles shopping with Alice but he might call Alice and ask her. I had to get up and I knew it but I couldn't face Edward and I couldn't get in trouble again. My father had just given me parole for not complaining about my punishment but I was scarred. I was afraid of the black cloaks from Italy that haunted my dreams. I could still hear the scream of tears from the group of people and that little girl that was there. She would never get to have a boyfriend, to get a job, to walk down the aril, to have love. Never. Those people had hopes and dreams that were ruined because of the Volturi. I realized I was crying and sobbing into my knees when I had that horrible feeling that someone was watching me. I looked up and behind me I saw Carlisle standing a few feet away but with his vampire speed he was next to me, down on one knee and his hand was on the small of my back.

"Bella what happened?" I answered him in sobs and then said "The…Volturi." He quickly understood. I had a feeling that Alice told him everything that happened in Italy.

"Shhh…Its ok sweetheart"

"No…Its will never be ok for those people"

"I know…I know" he kept chanting into my ear. He just sat there and hugged me and trying to calm me down but I ended up falling asleep.

**Carlisle's Point of View **

I had realized that I hadn't seen Bella all weekend and she hasn't passed by at all. When I went to her house to check if she was ok I saw that she wasn't there, her sent said that she hadn't been there at all. And then I went to the door to find it opened. She left a note for Charlie saying she went to Port Angles with Alice but Alice went to Paris with Rosalie to go shopping and when I realized this I was going straight home and dint even bother going to my Mercedes and ran home through the woods and as I was passing I smelled her sent and then I stopped in my track and saw her by the lake sitting there. She looked so pale and weak, she had lost weight. And her hair was a mess and her close were all wrinkled and covered with dirt. I wondered if she was hurt and then she looked up at me and I quickly ran to her. I asked if she was hurt and she replied with a sob and then I asked her why she was crying and she said in between sobs the Volturi. I instantly understood her sadness. I hugged her and told her everything was going to be ok. I knew that the Volturi had killed a group of people while she was there and that was probably why she had been so quite at our house. She just kept mumbling all those people and eventually she fell asleep I picked her up and brought her to my Mercedes that I had left at her house and put her seat belt on her. She didn't seem to wake up; I quickly drove home knowing she would be sick. Judging by the weight she lost I knew she hadn't eaten. Then as I was driving home I heard her mumble in her sleep but she didn't wake up at all. When I was home I was thankful no one was home and I would be able to examine her in peace without Edward hovering over me. I carried her upstairs to my study and I started getting my bag out and getting all the necessary materials I thought I would need then I heard her heart start to race and I looked over at her and she said in her sleep "no…no…no, no, no…NOOOOO!" she was having a night mare and she was thrashing and kicking I quickly went over to her and woke her up.

"Bella, Bella wake up" and then her eyes opened up. They were huge and she was gasping for air and I saw tears in her eyes. I went to hug her but then she quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. She was throwing up violently and she coughed into the bowl and I quickly stepped in and took her hand from her hair and held in back and with my other hand I rubbed soothing circles around her back. When she stopped she started crying again.

"Shhh…its ok Isabella" I called her by her first name.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's Point of View **

I felt the chill of the Volturi's Castle and shivered. I stayed close to Edward. We were moving toward Aro whose blood red eyes were looking at me. They sent shiver down my spine. And next to him were Caius and Jane. The beautiful girl with the traitorous eyes gave me a fright. Aro smiled at me in an evil way.

"Ah Bella what a pleasure to meet you" he said taking my hand.

"It's a pleasure" I said in a frightened whisper

"Yes, when Edward came to me yesterday I knew I had to say no to his request. But now you are safe. Isn't that lovely, I just adore happy ending…don't you Jane?" she glared at me and just said "Yes Aro." And then suddenly Edward was gone and so was Alice. The only people that surrounded me were the Volturi's who were coming closer to me and quickly closing in on me. I cried out for help but no one came. And then- I woke up from the vivid dream, gasping. I was in Carlisle's study, and Carlisle was holding me down but the queasiness came over me and I pushed him away quickly and ran away to the bathroom. Then I felt Carlisle's hand on my back and rubbing circles around my back. I cried into his shoulder.

"Shhh…Isabella" I hated that name but the way he said. It had so much love and concern in it I didn't say anything.

I looked up at him "Carlisle?"

"Yes?" he said.

"Can you help me up?"

"Of course dear" he said. Carlisle grabbed my arm and helped me steady myself and then I rinsed my mouth out and he helped me into his study. I fell onto the soft couch and lied down.

"Bella, how long have you've been dehydrated like this?" he asked in a soft but concerned voice.

"Since Friday, I ran away into the woods and I haven't eaten since dinner on Thursday night"

"Oh Bella you don't know how bad this is for your health! Can you stand up for me?" I tried to stand up but then I was over whelmed with a dizziness that made me fall back. Carlisle caught me and sat me on the couch. I fell unconscious.

**Carlisle's Point of View **

She was severely dehydrated and she fell unconscious to the couch. I quickly went to my bag and got out an IV to put fluid into her body. I injected the needle into her body slowly. She twitched and pulled away.

"Bella" I said running my hand through her hair "I know you don't like needles but you are dehydrated you need this. Can I please have your hand?"

She smiled at me and weakly gave me her hand. I injected her with the needle and relaxed slightly when there were fluids in her body. I grabbed a cloth and cleaned off the dirt she had on her face and arms. I found that she had fresh scratches and they were deep. I grabbed my bag and injected some medicine into her body so it would numb the area. She twitched and I looked up at her. Her eyes were starting to open.

"Carlisle?"

"yes dear its me. Can you tell me how you got these cuts?"

"I fell…"

"That's what I thought" I said sewing up the last of them. Then I wanted to see that her abdomen was ok. "May I?" I said my hand over her stomach. She nodded at me weakly. I put pressure on her stomach, then I heard her gasp slightly.

"Does it hurt?"

"No" she down plaid it and I could tell she was lying. "Bella you are sick enough please tell me if it hurts"

She sighed "Yes, it does"

"It probably hurts because you haven't eaten" I looked at her and she looked upset "Bella what is it?"

"I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep without seeing the Volturi"

"Bella, you have been brave. The whole time since we left. I was surprised you didn't hurt yourself or worse. Now that you have met the Volturi you must understand that the Volturi believe in there own way of living then we do…" she nodded at me and looked away. Then I heard her stomach grumble.

I chuckled "I think your hungry" she nodded at me weakly and I went downstairs to get her something.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Thank you…dad" I smiled at her and if my heart was beating it would beat with happiness and care.

"No problem darling"

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Carlisle's Point of View **

I went downstairs to make Bella something to eat. I thought it would be a good idea to make her something light and that she could keep in her stomach. I made her a turkey sandwich with a glass of water and I could tell she needed the water to regain her strength. I went upstairs with the food in my hand and went back to my study. She fell asleep; she must have been awake the whole time. I put the food down and went to check her pulse. It was steady and I looked at her hoping she wouldn't wake up from a nightmare. I brushed her hair gentaly and smiled to myself. "I love you, my little girl" and continued to brush her hair. Then I heard the door downstairs and Emmett's booming laugh. I closed my eyes and thought _damn it!_

I went downstairs and said "Guys can you please be quite, Bella-"

"What? IV? In the woods…crying?" Edward interrupted me.

"I found her in the woods. She was dehydrated for three days. She said she had to leave because she needed to be alone and that she had to register what had happened with in your trip to Italy. She fears the Volturi and keeps waking up from nightmares."

Edward had a face of concern and then Jasper stepped in and said "Well is she going to be ok?"

"Yes I gave her an IV and she is resting now" I said in a calm voice.

I heard Edward take an unnecessary breath of relief and said "Thank heavens"

"You can see her if you want Edward?" I took him upstairs to my study where-thankfully-Bella was still asleep.

**Edward's Point of View**

I was stepping inside the door of my house when I heard Carlisle in his study. I heard a small _drip, drip, drip _coming from his room. I think it was an IV and then Carlisle's thoughts just confused me more. _I wonder what he'll say, _pictures of Bella in the woods crying. _I have to calm him down first, _then I saw a picture of Bella connected to an IV and very pale and weak. She had lost weight, lots of it.

"What? IV? In the woods…crying?" I asked Carlisle. I hadn't noticed that he was talking and I had interrupted him. He informed that she was fine and she was taking care of her and then I thought _I wonder if he would let me see her. _And as if answering my unsaid thought he asked "You can see her if you want Edward?" I silently went up the steps and followed Carlisle to his study. She was covered with a blanket and had an IV connected to her arm. I hated seeing her like this, sick and not my healthy, happy, blushing Bella. She was the complete opposite. Her chest rose slightly, up and down at a steady rate. She had lost her color and was whiter then me even. Her hair was all messed up and most of the dirt Carlisle took off her face. Then I went over to her and brushed her hair. I knew she needed to rest and sleep. I bent down and whispered in her ear.

"Bella, Love…It will be ok" I said soothingly into her ear. she continued sleeping and was happy to see her so peaceful. Then her phone vibrated, and in small black letters should the name Charlie written on it….

_To be continued… _

**Author's Note: ** So what do you think so far? Do you guys know where I might go with this? I already know. But in the next chapter let's see what Edward tells Charlie and what about the girls? What will Alice say when she finds out?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Edwards Point of View **

I had no idea what to say to Charlie. Carlisle said to give Esme the phone; I ran downstairs and found her in the kitchen.

"Esme, I need you to tell Bella's father she is with Alice and left her phone but she is sleeping over tonight." I said in a rush. Esme nodded quickly and opened the phone.

"Hello?" she answered in a kind voice. I heard Charlie speaking asking if Bella was here.

"Yes Charlie she is here but she left her phone here. She wanted me to tell you that she is sleeping over tonight at our house…yes of course…same to you…ok, bye…" she smiled at me and said "all taken cared of" and then I heard a thought coming from upstairs. _It's all my fault. Bella wouldn't be so sick if I had just seen her in the forest I could have told Carlisle and Edward must hate me. _I went over to Jasper and said "Jazz, Alice is in your room sobbing. You need to comfort her. I'll be there soon…she thinks I'm upset at her" Jasper sighed and nodded "Ok bro…" and he marched up the steps to his room.

**Alice's Point of View **

I was on my way home from shopping with Rose and Esme. Then I had a version and I was over taken by my vision: I saw Bella weak and pale in the forest and then I saw Carlisle finding her and taking her to our house. She had an IV attached to her arm and looked weak and she even lost weight. Then I was brought back to reality and I gasped.

"Alice, what did you see?" Rosalie said.

"Bella, she got sick but Carlisle found her and took her to our house and treated her"

"Oh my, is she ok, did she look ok?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, Carlisle took care of her" and it was then that I realized we were home. I was shocked that I hadn't seen this coming. I always see things coming. How did I not see it? Was I distracted by shopping? I was very upset. I ran upstairs and into my room. I saw that the room was clear and Jasper was not there. I started dry sobbing and I started to think _it's all my fault! I could have stopped her. Could have saved her and she wouldn't be so sick now. _Then I heard a knock at my door. I looked up and saw Jasper there and then he was there in an instant next to my side.

"Darling, what's wrong?"

I sobbed into his neck and said "I could have stopped her, I could have saved her and she wouldn't be so sick now. Edward must be so upset with me for not warning anybody. I failed as a physic"

"Shhh…Alice. No one is upset with you. And you did nothing wrong. You can only see what people are planning to do, Bella made this choice out of no where. She didn't plan it." he said in a soothing voice and felt him giving me waves of calmness.

"Still…I should have seen it" I said. He rubbed his hand up and down my back and I was quickly calmed down. Then I heard a knock at the door. I looked up to see Edward. I had never feared Edward or hated him but now I was scarred to talk to him. I know how he feels about Bella's safety.

**Edward's Point of View **

I went to Carlisle's study to find that Bella was still asleep and was getting some of her color back but she was still cold. I figured I might as well let her rest. Then I heard Alice and Jasper talking. Alice was upset about not seeing Bella in the woods and thought I would hate her. I hate the delusions that she thinks. I would never hate her. If it wasn't for her visions, Bella would have been killed by James. I closed the door to Carlisle's study and went to Alice's room. Jasper was praying for me to come in. Alice's emotions were hitting him full force. I knocked at the door and heard Jasper think _thank god._ He hated leaving Alice at times like this but her emotions were too much and he had to have a break. I opened the door and Alice was looking at me. _I might as well get it over with. If he yells I just have to tell myself he will calm down. _And at that point I was shocked because she was thinking as if I couldn't read her mind and she never did that. She was always on guard with her thoughts around me and then I looked at Jasper.

"Can I talk to Alice alone?" I asked him.

"Sure…" and then Alice held on to him. Jasper looked down at her and said "Honey, its Edward. He won't hurt you and I'll be right outside" she then released the grip on his shirt and Jasper left the room.

"Alice-" I started but then she interrupted me before I could continue.

"Edward. I'm sorry. I swear to you that I didn't see her. I saw her when I was coming home and it was too late. I would have told you or Carlisle but I couldn't see her. I'm sorry. It's all my fault that Bella is sick…I'm sorry" she finally ended and hung her head.

"Alice, I'm not upset with you. None of this was your fault, just because one vision slipped by you doesn't mean that it's the end of the world. It's not that big of a deal. Carlisle found my girlfriend and he also found your best friend who should be waking up soon. Don't you think you should be there? None of this was your fault Alice." I said smiling down at her.

"Thank you Edward…" she replied simply. And I gave her a kiss on her forehead in a brotherly way and I left the room. Jasper went back into the room and with in seconds I heard moans coming from the room and kissing sounds. I went back to Carlisle's study to find Bella was still sleeping and Carlisle was reading a book. Then as I started to hum her lullaby her heart accelerated and quickened.

"HELLLLLLP!!! PLAESE HELLP ME!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" she screamed in her sleep, she thrashed against me and I struggled to pin her down.

"Bella, love…wake up" I said and then her big brown, chocolate eyes opened to see me. She was gasping for air and was trembling under me and tears filled her eyes. I went to comfort her.

"Shhh…Bella, its ok. It's alright…shhh…" I said in a soothing voice.

"Edward…" she said between sobs.

"Yes I am here" I said.

"I missed you…and I love you" she said.

"I love you too" I said. Once she calmed down I laid her back down on the couch and she gasped in pain a little.

"What is it, love" I asked.

"Nothing." I could tell she was lying and I said "Bella, please don't tell me nothing. I know your hurt and I heard you gasp"

She sighed "My stomach still hurts" Carlisle got up and went over to her. He held his hands over her stomach and looked at her. "May I?" he asked. She gave him permission with a weak nod and he put pressure on to her stomach. She gasped and said "Ow." Carlisle looked at her and said "I think I'm going to give you some pain relief medicine" and he went to his bag. "Can I have some water to drink the pill with?" she asked. Carlisle didn't respond and then Bella realized what that meant. "It's…not a…pill…is it?" she said. "No, its not" Carlisle said simply. I saw concern cross her face and I took her hand. "Its ok love…" and I held her hand as Carlisle gave her the shot. She squeezed it weakly at first but then loosened her grip once it was over. She still felt weak and was shaking. "Love, why are you shaking?" I asked her. She looked at me and said "The Volturi." I looked at her and then I realized that she was truly scarred of the Volturi for my safety. I don't think she comprehended the term "vampire." She was worried about me but I was worried about her. I took her hand and she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Hey…none of those" I whispered as I wiped away her tears. "Bella, it's ok. None of the Volturi are coming to get you. It's over and you're safe. They won't ever hurt you. I promise. And don't worry about me. I'm a vampire, remember?" I smiled at her.

"But Edward, I almost lost you to the Volturi. Do you know what I would have done? I don't even want to think about it" she said.

"Shhh…Bella its ok. No one will hurt you or me. When they come back to check on you Alice will see and you will probably already be changed." That seemed to sooth her and then she relaxed. I started a new topic.

"Is that why you ran away?" I said "because you were afraid?"

She looked down "…No, that's not why I ran away."

"So why did you?"

"Edward…" she began "I was…embarrassed to show my feelings to you. If I cried to you because of the Volturi you would just feel guiltier for leaving and didn't want that. And when I went to the woods I knew no one would be home and I just wanted to go there and let out all my feelings and just…cry" she said to me and looked down.

I took my chin in my hand and made her look at me "Bella, love, never be embarrassed to show me your feelings. You can come to me for anything. I don't care what it is." I did not address the feeling guilty part because I would have felt guilty but I didn't want to say that to her.

"I love you" she said.

I kissed her and said "Me to."

_To be continued… _

**Author's note: ** I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I was thinking about ending the story but then I had another idea so it will be continued. Please review and tell me what you think and what should the next chapter have. Who ever gives me ideas will have a shout out in the next _Author's Note. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Bella's Point of View **

I had a beautiful dream when I fell asleep. Edward and I were in our meadow and his skin was dazzling brightly in the sun. Millions of little diamond covers his body and then he moved from his spot in one flawless, graceful move and touched his lips to mine. What I missed so much. His velvety smooth lips against mine. And his cold hand caressing my cheek. What I wasn't able to feel for eight months, what use to be my hell of a life was now my perfect heaven on earth again.

When I came around to it, I realized that I was on a more comfortable bed then Carlisle's couch in his office. I opened my eyes and I felt so refreshed and awake then I ever had since I had gotten back from Italy and when I looked to my right I saw the golden eyes that belonged to Edward. I smiled.

"How are we feeling?" he asked.

"Better then I have ever felt since I have gotten back"

"You don't know how glad I am to hear that, love"

I sighed and then Edward smiled at me "What is it?"

"I miss the way you use to call me love"

He chuckled "I love you and I won't ever leave you again. I was so idiotic thinking that leaving you was the best thing for you"

"We have done enough blaming and apologizing for one millennium" I said and kissed him on his lips.

**The End!!! **

**Author's note: ** Thank you to:

Kim

Kathy Hiester

Kellygirl

Amberxoxo

Alice W

Kimberly Steward

Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
